


The Stoner Adventures of Vivian and Calysta.

by IronrathLady420



Category: Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronrathLady420/pseuds/IronrathLady420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story about Jay and Silent Bob, but a story inspired by Jay and Silent Bob. Two teenage girls befriend each other in high school and are constantly causing mischief, sneaking out to parties, drinking and smoking; getting themselves in impossible crazy situations. A series of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stoner Adventures of Vivian and Calysta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian is the new girl in town, moving from a small country town to the big city. She struggles getting used to the new school and to her surprise makes many new friends.

It had only been a few months since moving to the big city, well, locals wouldn't call it a big city, but to a shy conservative country girl just moving from a small 'one horse' town half this size, It was a big city, and loud. Vivian's new school was no better, or easier. Fast paced with crowded halls and surrounded by a sea of unfamiliar faces, she just tried to get through the day without making a complete ass of herself. 

Her first day there her locker was like some mysterious puzzle. She looked to her left, clear. She looked to her right, one woman, a teacher probably, stood tall and silent as if she was waiting for something, she wasn't even looking at Vivian. She sighed, grateful no one was here to witness her confusion. Vivian turned her attention back to her locker. 'How the hell does this work?'

At Vivian's old school they didn't use lockers. They didn't switch classes throughout the day either. They sat in one room all day and the teachers kept all textbooks, or notebooks, passing them out to the class when needed. Never before did she have to remember the combination of her lock, or wander the halls like a lost puppy looking for her next class.

Vivian first tried simply pulling the locker open. Nope. Does it turn? Nope. Do you...push it in? Nope. 

'Well, what the hell!?' Vivian thought to herself. 'Oh, I see now, you push this part up and then. Ta-da!' The locker is open. 

Just then, Vivian heard this ear splitting noise that made her jump. It sounded like a deafening horn blast. "Jesus!" She gasped. Moments later the hallway was filling up with other teenagers her same age, in her same grade. Vivian hastily grabbed her things and slamed her locker shut. 

She looked down at her class schedule. "Next is Reading." 

She glanced up at the doors as she passed, checking the room numbers. It didn't take long, second door on the left side of the hall. She went inside and sat at an empty desk. After her new teacher did roll call she got up from her desk and stood behind the podium at the front of the classroom. "I want to discuss with you today, about drugs. I want to first inform you that at any given time, without notice, the school will bring in K-9's to search the halls and rooms for drugs." The teacher paused. Silence.

"I am reminded by a young man I taught years ago. He was quite and kept to himself. A K-9 unit was brought in the school and found a locker they went nuts over. They were scratching at it and whining. The officer with the K-9's called for the principle and asked who this locker belonged to. After looking through her files the principal found the student who was assigned that locker and escorted him back to the officer.They told the boy to open his locker, when he did the officer emptied the contents and found no drugs." She paused again waiting for that last bit to sink in.

A girl raised her hand. 

"Yes?" The teacher asked pointing at the girl. 

"Why were the dogs going crazy over that locker, then?" 

The teacher smiled and said. "There were no drugs, the found a bag with an old chicken sandwich inside. After talking to some people back at the station they discovered no one had fed the K-9's that morning." Laughter erupted in the room. After everyone was silent again, Vivian found herself thinking, and stared blankly at nothing.

"Man, I would not be that dumb to bring my drugs to school." Vivian casually said. 

An awkward feeling washed over her as she soon realized everyone in the room had their eyes on her. The teacher wide eyed, mouth agape. 'Oh dear Lord, did I say that out loud?!' She thought to herself, she started to panic as she remembered exactly what she had said. 'Oh God, I did! Quick, think, say...something!' 

Vivian quickly recovered by blurting out "Not that I do any." And snorted shrugging her shoulders with a wave of her hand as to say 'whatever.' 

Again, laughter roared in her ears. Even the teacher was laughing. She sighed in relief, that was close.

The teacher looked down at her watch. "Ok its time for lunch, every one, off you go. Shoo. See you tomorrow." All the kids crowded at the door trying to get out all at once. 

When Vivian finally made it out of the room a girl with long thick brown curls walked up to her. "Hey. I can't believe what you said back there!" The girl had a huge grin on her face, telling Vivian this girl is amused, not offended. 

"I guess" Vivian said nervously. 

"So do you smoke?" 

Vivian hesitated, unsure what to say. "Smoke what?" She cleverly asked. 

The girl smiled even bigger "Cool! Here's my number, I'm having a party this weekend. You should come. My name's Ashley." 

Vivian smiled surprised how quickly she was invited to a party. This never happened at her other school, in fact, at her other school she had maybe two friends who she only talked to in school. 

"Vivian." She told Ashley. 

"C'mon you can eat lunch with me if you want." Another invite, not bad. 

"Ok." Vivian quietly replied.

The day was over and Vivian couldn't be happier. In one day, her first day of school, she had made a handful of friends, got invited to a party, and a cute boy even flirted with her. 'I could get used to this.' Vivian didn't waste any time finding her bus, she was glad to see hardly anyone was on yet. There were many empty seats to choose from. She sat near the back. 

Not two minutes passed when a short girl with red hair and green eyes walked by and stopped at Vivian's seat. "Hey, I like your hair." Long on the sides, cut short in the back spiked and dyed black.

"What's your name?" the girl asked. 

"Vivian." 

"How old are you?" 

"Fifteen." Vivian replied.

The red haired girl waved her hand, an inviting gesture. "Come sit back here with me." 

Nothing else was said, Vivian followed the girl to the very back of the bus. "I'm Calysta." She sat on the shorter seat, Vivian sat across the isle from her. Calysta pulled out a pack of gum and offered Vivian a piece. "Thanks" 

The two girls sat at the back of the bus getting to know each other and quickly realizing they had a lot in common. They immediately became friends, talked daily and were soon inseparable. Out of all the friends she made at her new school, Vivian had no idea this was a start to a long friendship that would last long after their highschool years, that would soon turn into a sisterhood.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short, I know. This is more like an intro I guess, future chapters will be longer.


End file.
